


Superwoman

by greyish



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, WIP, original female characters galore, this is the gayest movie franchise i've ever seen and I watched all of star wars ok, trans!dominic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyish/pseuds/greyish
Summary: "Technically, Letty and Dom first met back in ’85, when Dom was a scrappy, closeted trans kid fresh out of Juvie and Letty was a bitter eighteen year old who had just pawned her dick ex’s stereo system and thought using the money to buy into an illegal street race would be the most appropriate poetic vengeance for calling her “a little too tame.”"In which Letty is a LA Queer Scener and Dom is a sweetheart and they both do a lot of street racing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silklegend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silklegend/gifts).



> It is pretty clear I know nothing about cars.

Technically, Letty and Dom first met back in ’85. Dom was a scrappy, closeted trans kid fresh out of Juvie and Letty was a bitter eighteen year old who had just pawned her dick ex’s stereo system and thought using the money to buy into an illegal street race would be the most appropriate poetic vengeance for calling her “a little too tame.”

She only remembers Dom vaguely from back then, one more face nearby a couple of sniggering boys who wanted her to flash her tits and simper at them. Val – the quiet, deadly, street racer who would later become her mentor – told the boys to shut the fuck up.

“Don’t underestimate a girl who’s willing to put up with your shit so she can race,” she’d told them. They shut the fuck up. Val had a rep for making fuckers eat dust.

Letty hadn’t won, but she’d come in around third place. Val missed the jump by a split second but took her place in the ‘loser’ category with good humour.

“I’ll get you next time,” she said to the beefy, grinning winner.

Letty was off to the side, hands to her knees trying to catch her breath without it being too obvious she had just _lost her fucking mind_ to  _street racing._ Fuck, she'd thought. This is my life now.  

As if to confirm everything she's feeling, when she glanced up Val had given Letty a look she’d felt right down to her bones. Not a sexy look even, a _look-_ look.

 

It said  _ah,_ _yes, there you are._ And Letty had thought, y _eah. Here I am._

_..._

She's halfway through a box of Chinese takeout and a movie franchise she will never admit to watching when she gets the call. She takes dinner with her and balances the phone on her shoulder. 

"I'm in jail." Val said, her voice flat. Letty feels her posture shift a little as she puts her chopsticks down. 

"Where?" She asks. 

"Down the street from yours. Letty ..." Her voice wavers, slightly, "I'm sorry."

There is a pause. 

"I need bail money." Val concludes, just as Letty opens her mouth to say 'for _what_?'

"Ah."

Val knows she has a couple grand from her last win, that she's hoping to bet it and make big on the next race so she can buy a new car. But Val has never asked Letty for anything but her attention while she teaches her how to turn a corner faster without hurting the tires, or how to take a loss without showing you're disappointed, or ... 

Or how to tell when someone's trying to con you, and when someone is legitimately in trouble.

"Val." She says, "What did they do to you?"

She hears Val take a deep breath.

"Letty." She says, "I'm sorry. I don't want to die tonight."

"I'm coming."

"Go to the Toretto's."

"What?"

She knew about the Toretto's - knew their place, crashed one of their parties after a race, got hit on by a gross guy and left ... She didn't know Val knew them, well enough to send Letty over there instead of straight to front the bail money.

"Dominick can help with the cash, Letty, you can't pay it all yourself. And tell him to bring Mia." There is a slight pause while Letty thinks 'who?'. 

"I need medical attention," Val says, and Letty drops everything and runs. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw: mentions of injuries after a fight and police negligence
> 
> for clarity: Dom is amab and a girl, who hasn't come out yet publically or to Letty. I wanted to use female pronouns consistently for the obvious reasons but realise it might be a bit confusing bc the narrative sticks pretty close to Letty's perspective.

 

The first time she and Val rode together she'd been left in the dust. Embarrassingly, horrifyingly, left well behind. Val had circled back laughing and told her how to fix the engine she'd just fried.

"I've got a friend," Val had said - "fix you up pretty cheap."

But Letty had been broke and engine obsessed so she'd fixed it herself (took a fucking month) and Val never mentioned those friends again.

The place is crowded, more so than last time. Letty scans the mesh of sweaty drinkers, trying to piece together Dominic Toretto's face in her mind. She's so distracted she doesn't even register the unfairly cute girl until she's coming over to her. She's wearing a dark tank top and jeans and looks a little flushed. She must have been dancing because it's a cold night out but her shirt is stuck to her skin and she's panting a little. Letty can't tell if she's drunk or high or just running on endorphins. The girl opens her mouth but Letty panics and cuts her off.

"Are you Mia?" She asks. Damn. The girl looks briefly disappointed, then shrugs.

"Mia who?" She asks, leaning back with a little false casualness, "Mia Toretto?"

"That's her," Letty says. "Probably. Look, I need to find her and I need to find Dom."

"I've seen you ride." The girl says quietly, "in the street races."

"Yeah, look, I need ..."

"I've seen you around,"She pauses, "places."

"Okay, just - wait. Around?" Letty stumbles a little, "Around what? Where?"

No one from the street racing scene hangs out in dyke bars, she thinks wildly. No one but me. There's no way. The girl smirks a little and Letty firmly reminds herself that her best friend is currently in need of medical attention and sitting in a jail cell.

"Look," she says, "not that I wouldn't love to ... talk to you more, and all ... I just need to find those two, okay? It's important."

The girl stares at her curiously for a second before nodding and pointing to a beer stained couch where a couple of people were sitting around shooting the shit, from the looks of it. One of them cracked up and fell off the arm rest. 

"That's Dom," the girl says. Pauses. "I'm Stella. I'm not supposed to be here."

Letty nodded distractedly and headed for the couch.

"That was going to be my pickup line, by the way!" Stella calls after her. 

She waves back over her shoulder.

Dom and her buddies are still laughing at the hilarious pratfall off the couch. She steps up in front of them. They look up at her in surprise. The gross guy is there, fuck. He raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth but Dom speaks over him.

"S'up?"

Letty has her mouth open already to demand this prick follow her out of the party right the fuck now, but Dom looks at her with such a mix of curiosity and concern she shuts it again and bites her lip.

"You know Val?"

"Yeah."

"She's in jail. Said to come get you, to uh ... to help with ..."

"Bail?"

"Yeah. And. Bring Mia."

Dom's face goes scary blank and she stands and strides off to the kitchen, throwing a  _one second_ over her shoulder. Letty watches, a little stunned. One of the guys says something to her but she ignores him. 

Dom returns through the door with a girl trailing behind her. Letty watches people move instinctively to form a path for them. She wishes she Dom's presence, the quiet cockiness and instant respect she earns from everyone around her. She wants it like an ache in her chest. 

"Lead the way." Dom says, as she and Mia materialising beside Letty while she stared at the last spot she saw them in. She starts a little.

"Right." She says, and they follow her back to her car. Mia is clutching a big first aid kit to her chest, eyes wide. Dom pats her back a little and makes a soothing sound. They drive to the station in total silence. 

 ... 

Not that Letty wouldn't front every penny she had to get Val out of jail, but the bail is ridiculous. She almost spits at the officer on desk duty when he finally tells her what the charges are. 

"A _fight??_ "Letty says, her voice even and furious. "Do you even know -"

Dom elbows her before she can start listing off the many far worse illegal things she and people she knows have done that didn't involve a night in a jail cell when they should have been in hospital. 

"When will she be released?" Dom asks, voice tight and controlled.

"In a few hours." The officer says, "processing."

They wait. 

When Val comes out all the breath gets sucked right out of Letty's lungs. It's not just the swollen jaw and the slight limp as she walks - Letty's seen Val after a fight - it's the way her face looks. She's been crying.

They take her to the car. 

 Mia fixes her up in the backseat and Letty drives, hands gripping the steering wheel so tight her veins might burst out. 

"I'm sorry about the money." Val says.

"Shut up." Letty and Dom say in unison. Val doesn't roll her eyes or anything, just stares out the window onto the dark street.

Letty glances in the rearview mirror and catches Mia's eye. She's holding back tears, Letty realises. She wonders how long Val has known these people.

"How did this happen?" Mia asks her, "was it the cops?"

"Got into a fight" She says.

"Did you see a medic?"

"No."

Dom swears under his breath and the car falls silent.

"Who did you fight?" Letty asks, silently adding _do you want me to kill them?_ and, under that a deeper layer of  _because I can't kill the officers for you but I can kill whoever hit you._

"Some random."

 

It's such an obvious lie, but Val's jaw is set.

"I didn't know you all were close." She says, to break the silence. Val shrugged.

"Used to be" Dom says shortly as they drive up to the Toretto place. Letty snorts.

"Don't drive out in the middle of the night to front bail for 'used to be'" she points out.

Dom looks at her and slowly her mouth widens into a sly grin.

"Guess not," she says, "see you Val."

He and Mia get out of the car. Mia turns and looks at Val through the window.

"See you," Mia echoes, and follows Dom to the house. 

Letty turns to ask her a few things, but before she can say anything Val jumps in.

"Don't talk to them again," she tells Letty, "they're no good, okay? Don't talk to them again."

"You called them." Letty says, "you trusted them to -"

Val laughs. Letty sits uncomfortably for a moment.

"Val -"

"Drive." Val tells her.  
  


She drives. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Brief misgendering and biphobia.

Letty knows Val doesn't want her to get involved with criminal activity (*cough* outside of drag racing *cough*). She knows this because she's been subjected to a couple late-night lectures already about not getting pressured into a bad situation. A lecture which repeated itself as Letty helped her up the stairs into her apartment and onto the bed. 

"Don't worry  _mom"_ Letty says in exasperation, "I don't care if the other kids think I'm cool."

  


Val glares, but Letty sees a twitch in the corner of her mouth. Then she sighs comically, wincing slightly. 

  


"I'm getting old." She says, "I can't handle this anymore. I want out." 

  


"Then get out," Letty says, voice catching in her throat. It almost kills her to say it. She wants Val to be mentoring her, eating up dirt and spitting it out in her opponents faces. She wants her free. But Val is bruised and tired looking, and Letty thinks for a second that maybe sometimes freedom is letting go of the things you love so that you can build a life on something more stable, and safe.

The thought makes her stomach ache. It's not what she wants - her whole body revolts at the idea. But maybe it's what Val wants.

  


"I'm still thinking it over." Val says, "it's a tough choice. You'll see."

  


Letty looks away.

  


She's still got that promise of a future choice, one she's not going to like much, hovering at the edge of her mind the next time she sees Dom. It's at five am in a warehouse. Dom is sweating her ass off dancing in the dim light, in glittery high heels and angel wings made from newspaper. Letty stares at her. Dom turns, as if sensing her gaze, and pauses for a moment. Letty smiles as  __sweetly and as encouragingly as she can. She hopes Dom sees it, and understands.

Dom pushes at her until they reach a semi-quiet corner where some ratty old couches had been pushed against a wall. Stella claims a spot, squishing up against the prior occupants until the budge over enough for her to sit comfortably. Letty perches awkwardly on the armrest. 

  


"Here you are." She says to Letty, peering up at her over a drink she must have grabbed on their way over.

  


"Here  _you_ are." Letty replies. They grin sheepishly at each other. 

  


"I never caught your name." 

  


"Maybe I shouldn't tell you. Val said to stay away from you." Letty tries to sound lighthearted, but it comes out a little strange. Not harsh, just ... wierd. Like she's testing Dom, which is not her intention. Not right now, anyway. Dom's smile falters.

  
"How is Val?" Dom asks seriously, "We're all worried about her."

  


"What happened with you? Were you friends?"

  


"We're still friends." Dom says firmly, "she just doesn't approve of some of our ... ah, other friends. But I trust them. I can't just listen to Val all the time. She's got no faith in people. We've been arguing about it for ages now."

  


"She still talks to you?"

  


"Of course," Dom rolls her eyes, "How else would she lecture me? She just doesn't want me to corrupt her latest fragile drag race princess"

"Well, you're a drag racer ... and you're pretty much the only girl doing that right now. Besides, you didn't tell me your name."

  


Letty scowls.

  
"I'm not a princess." 

  


Dom grins wickedly.

  


"Oh," she says, "Okay,  _princess_."

Letty tries to maintain her scowl, but it's slipping off her face. She can't help it, Dom is just so pretty with her wicked smile and bright, laughing eyes. She stares for a seconds too long, and looks away blushing. She hasn't really flirted much at these things. She comes to dance, and feel like she belongs, the way she does with her adrenaline pumping speeding down the road, tasting victory on her tongue before she even crosses the finish line. Those last few seconds before a win are the most elated she ever feels. Dancing here is different though - it's collaborative. She wants other bodies pressed up against her and moving, knowing that it's okay and that no one here is going to hurt her. No one here wants her to feel  _cold_ and  _wrong_ the way her ex made her feel when she whispered the truth to him under the cover of darkness, deep into the skin that she'd thought she'd loved.

  


He'd laughed at her. He said girls are just like that, that no one actually plays for both teams, and that she's delusional if she thinks she'd  _actually_ ever want to date a woman. He'd said it fondly. 

  
"You're just a little too tame for that kind of lifestyle, honey." He'd said.   
  


She'd broken up with him a week later, heart pounding in her chest. The relationship was dead, no use pretending. She didn't even know why she'd told him something so personal and  _scary_ when she didn't really trust him. But in that moment, in the dark, she had forgotten all their problems and reached out, yearning for someone close to her to reach back. She wanted to feel okay. 

"Look," she says, "I don't know what you think you know about me, but I can hold my own. I could run tire tracks all over your face."

  


"I like the sound of that."

  


"No," Letty said, "You don't. I don't need another man telling me who I am. Even one in heels."

  


Dom's face breaks for a second, almost imperceptive. Letty only notices it, and notices the amiable mask Dom places back over the crack, because she's  _been_ there. She knows the closet. She and the closet are intimate aquaintances. 

  


"Or not" she adds hastily, "Fuck, I shouldn't assume. Especially not here."

  


Dom looks up at her strangely. 

  


"I know a lot of girls aren't ... born ... like me" she finishes awkwardly. 

  


Dom smiles a little.

  


"Not a lot of people know." she says softly. "just Mia, actually. And you."

  


"What did Mia say?" Letty asks gently, because Dom's eyes soften a little when she mentions her sister, and Letty wants to bring that comfort out of the edges of her eyes and into the rest of their conversation. Dom grinned.

  


"No shit." 

  


"That's what she said?"

  


"Yup. 'No shit'. Then she rolled her eyes and hugged me. Bitch."

  


"Wow." Letty laughs along with Dom, "dick response."

  


"Right? Ruined my big moment."

  


Letty grins. 

  


"So are you going to tell me your name, princess?"

  


"I'm sure you know." Letty scoffs.

  


"Yeah." Dom ducks her head, "you're kind of a legend in the making right now, Letty Ortiz."

  


"You're a little well known yourself, Toretto." Letty replies. 

  


"Call me Dom." She says, and smiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So .... I am THE LITERAL WORST AT UPDATES. I'M SO SORRY. Happy birthday to the two people who bookmarked this almost a year ago! I hope the update still interests you a little.


	4. Chapter 4

It's 3am and Letty knows three things: 

  
1\. Dom is a  _fantastic_ dancer.

 

She'd dragged Letty from the couch to the floor with a wicked grin and they'd spent hours - it felt like forever and no time at all - spinning and grinding and sweating under the heavy beat. Letty loved to dance. She felt wild and her whole body was thrumming with the music. Dom was muscular and pretty and  _perfect._ She wanted to reach out and taste that dazed and half open mouth until the girl's heavy breathing turned to little gasps under Letty's touch. They fell in a sprawling, laughing heap outside. Letty was drenched in sweat and and glitter. Dom turned to her, grinned, and said  _do you like waffles?_

 

2\. The waffles at the all night dinner Dom brought her to are so intensely sugary and filling she's not sure if she's going to die worse if she keeps eating them or stops.

 

She moans around a mouthful and Dom grins at her, mouth full.

 

"You pig" Letty snorts, swallowing.

 

"Speak for yourself." Dom grins, "You downed that so fast I thought I was going to have to perform a Heinrich maneuver."

 

Letty laughs, bright and loud. She hasn't laughed so openly in front of another person outside her family since she ... ever. It hits her suddenly that there's something vulnerable about laughter, like crying. She shakes the thought off and inwardly chides herself for getting all bleak and philosophical when there's a cute girl sitting in front of her and half a plate of waffles left to consume. 

 

3\. The glitter she's covered in will be a bitch to get off.

 

"So," she says, smiling at Dom's slightly awestruck face, "What do you do? Besides racing?"

"My sister and I run a cafe." He says.

 

"Mia?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Where did she learn to do first aid?" She asks. She's been curious about it since the night they met. 

 

"Paramedicine. And a lifetime of patching up reckless idiots. Mostly me." 

 

She grins, totally unrepentant. 

 

"Woah," Letty says, "Mia is a paramedic? When does she have time to run a cafe?"

 

Dom's smile turns a little sad, and she shrugs.

 

"Money ran out. She didn't get to finish her degree."

 

"Sucks."

 

"Yeah. Life skills, tho. Very useful."

 

"I reckon. What with all the reckless idiots she has to put up with."

 

They smile at each other. 

 

"She does amazing with the cafe. Like, she's a powerhouse. Runs the whole thing. But I wish I could get her ... I don't know, a better salary? Health care? Something ..."

 

"She seems happy. From what I've seen."

 

Admittedly, Letty hasn't seen much of Mia. It sounds a little hollow just saying those words, but Dom smiles grateful.

 

"I think she is. She's tired, like, all the time, but she probably would be that as a paramedic too."

 

"Probably."

 

She watches Dom scoop up the remaining syrup from her plate with her last bit of waffle and lick her fingers clean. It's a pretty nice image. Dom catches her staring and grins cockily. She meets her stare and raises her eyebrows slightly, like  _yeah, what are you going to do about it?_

Dom's grin widens. Letty shoves her last bite into her mouth and chews slowly, savoring the rich sticky flavor. She licks her lips and watches Dom track the movement.

 

 _Stay away from them,_ Val had said, as if that wouldn't send Letty careening right into their lives with reckless abandon. She grins. 

  
"Val told me to stay away from you, because she doesn't want me to get pressured into criminal activity." She says casually.

 

Dom snorts, "like drag racing?"

 

"That's what I said!"

 

"There were some ... unorthodox business ventures back in the day. Val's never quite forgiven me. Or Mia." Dom says thoughtfully, "I'm done with that, it was just to get her through collage, but it wasn't enough anyway so ..."

 

She shrugs. 

 

"When Mia found out she almost flayed me alive. She said she would have left of her own accord before she let me do that. But Val still isn't happy we've stayed friends with some of our ... ah ... business partners."

 

"I see."

 

Dom shrugs again, "They're good guys, and I trust them. They didn't do anything I didn't do."

 

"Seems fair." Letty agrees. She wants to ask for an elaboration, but holds her tongue. She knew Dom had a brief stint in prison from Val, but then hadn't everyone at some point? Letty had been in and out of juvie like a yoyo.

 

"When I was thirteen I set fire to my teachers desk." She says, "No noble, "gotta get my loved one through college" motivation. I just didn't like him."

 

Dom laughs.

 

"Wild," She says. 

 

Letty hasn't been called wild in a while. She'd bit back that part of her life, held it deep down inside her as some unspeakable secret. All the directionless rage she'd felt as a kid had spilled out all over her life like a swamp. Rage wasn't fire to her, it was damp and unpleasant. She'd been sucked down, cold, and miserable. But pretending it had never happened hadn't been much better.

 

"I never felt violent" she tells Dom, feeling emboldened by the alcohol and shitty weed in her system. Dom seemed like a kindred soul, or some shit. "It just seemed like the rest of the world was, so I kept throwing punches like ... preemptively. I never felt like hurting people, I just acted." 

 

"I get that." Dom says. It feels like she really does. "Hell. Half the fights I've been in, I started over nothing. The world is fucking terrifying for people like us."

 

Letty nods, staring at Dom. 

 

"My guidance counselor just said I needed to see the world differently. That it was in my head."

 

"It's not." Dom says, taking her hand across the table, "you don't gotta see the world differently. We need to find ways of coping with it that don't make things worse."

 

Letty nods numbly. 

 

"Anyway." Dom says, "I know a pretty nice hill, if you want to go see the city lights from up high."

 

Letty laughs. 

 

"Like a shitty teen movie? You want to head to make-out point?"

Dom grins wickedly.

 

"Babe," she says, "I would fucking  _love_ to head to make-out point with you."

 

They go to make-out point. It. Is. Delicious. 


	5. Chapter 5

Val is still particularly displeased about this new state of affairs. But she came to thanksgiving with her foster-son and made up with the Torretto's by lecturing them the entire time about their manners, criminal activities, and failure to properly cook a turkey. 

"You  _street race._ " Letty reminds her for the upteenth time. Then Brian, the now-grown foster son with the pretty eyes chimes in.

"And you used to sell weed out of your bedroom," he adds, smiling innocently.

"Who told you that?!" Val asked furiously. 

Brian ducked his head and chuckled. 

Brian is the prettiest boy Letty has ever seen. She thinks Dom probably agrees, the way she's eyeing him like a particularly delicious slice of meat. What a fucking vampire.

 

"Bisexuals are so weird," Stella says around her ice-cream. She smirks at both of them as they jerk their heads up and glare at her defensively. "Aww. You two are so cute."

Letty and Stella have been dating for about eight months now (kind of. The first month was just Stella stalking her places and giving her small gifts of candy and then leaving before Letty could really say anything.)

Dom shrugs and grins. She's less defensive around Stella these days. At first Letty thought they were going to have a full on throw down over her. There was jaw snapping and glaring and everything. Letty's glad they all settled happily down in their godless polyamorous ways, although sometimes when she thinks back to the early days, she's not sure how they managed it. Lots of communication, she guesses. And Mia smacking them all across the back of the head a couple of times. 

Brian bends down to check under the hood of the car and Letty wolf-whistles in appreciation. He looks up and grins. 

 

"Are you going to help out or check me out from the veranda?" He calls back. 

 

"Definitely the later." She says, pushing Dom down off her lap and towards the yard. "You're heavy, you big diesel dyke. Go woo your boyfriend."

 

She knows she would have chosen Dom, because she's kind of Letty's  _world_ in a scary-real way. But Stella is cute and wickedly fun and Letty really likes her. She's glad she doesn't have to give her up. She's glad Dom doesn't have to give up Brian, who is pretty in a way that Letty likes to mess with more than she would ever really like to kiss him. Dom  _really_ likes him, though. She hopes this doesn't end in tears and her boot up Brian's delectable ass. 

 

Val gets hitched to some ex-cop named Luke, which makes everyone roll their eyes. Beyond serving roast pig (fucking expensive for a joke, Toretto sisters) they all refrain from commenting. Mostly because if Val chooses someone, they're probably alright. 

Val moves out to some sickeningly-sweet small house in the outskirts of the city and raises three more kids with the guy. She sends Letty christmas cards and writes her emails with pictures of their family life. It makes Letty's eyes prick. She wants to shove the photos up on some billboard and scream  _look, my superwoman made it. She's happy now._ Val hadn't been happy in the city. She'd been tired. 

"Are you still racing?" She asks Val teasingly over the phone one night. "Or have you gone straight?"

"No, and no." Val said, amused.

"What, back to dealing?"

" _No_." Val said, with what Letty considered to be unnecessary force. Selling weed didn't seem to her to be a particularly heinous crime, but Val was always a bit weird with her morals. She based them more off what she considered safe for her thousand adopted kids to do than what was actually right or wrong.

"It's more ... creative rule breaking."

"What?"

"Hiding undocumented immigrants."

" _Ohh_ " Letty said, "well that's just being a decent person."

"That's what I thought." Val said. She sounded satisfied. 

 

Dom is making out with Brian on the veranda. 

"Aww" Letty says, "you two are so romantic. With the golden sunset and all."

Dom gives her the finger without looking up. Mia laughs from where she's reading in the corner. 

"Guess I'm cooking dinner, then." Letty says, sighing. 

Brian jumps up at that.

"Please, god, no." He says, "I can't take another microwaved monstrosity. I'll make a stirfry."

Letty grins. 

"You do that," she says, taking his place on Dom's lap. 

He rolls his eyes, but goes inside without complaint. 

"What a good guy." Mia says sweetly. "Not that cooking makes up for forcing me to listen to those  _hideously embarrassing noises_ you two were making."

"You could have gone inside!"

"I was here first." Mia says dismissively. 

"No you weren't, we didn't even notice you come out of the house."

"I was here first, cosmically, though." Mia says, as if this explains everything.

Dom rolls her eyes. It seems to be a family trait. 

"Val says she and the family might come up for a visit," Letty tells them.

"Ooh," Mia says, "I'll ask Donna if she can get me another half-price pig."

 

Stella is curled up against her, hair soft under Letty's trailing fingers. Dom and Brian are pretending they're not making out in the kitchen. Mia is channel surfing, looking bored. She settles on some stupid reality tv show, which she swears up and down she doesn't like even though she always skips past several at least decent looking shows to get to it. Letty smiles at her. She smiles back.

"When will your superwoman get here?" She asked Letty teasingly, even though she already knows.

"Five days." Letty replies, smiling. 

She doesn't say,  _you're my superwoman too, you all are._ Or, even more honest,  _maybe I don't need superheros. Maybe this is better._

She thinks it, though.


End file.
